united_factionsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Alliance
The United Alliance Federative Republic, also known as the United Alliance or UA in short, is a faction in Keinett and is the largest faction and powerhouse of the server, with a population as high as 233 in July 2019. History Pre-merger The United Alliance, before its formation, were the factions of TechRepublic (Techland), BinaryRepublic and Latviesi in 1.8. First Tech-Binary diplomatic relations were formed on mid September 2015, with first talks about Binary-Tech merger taking place on early December 2015. In 2016 the leaders of all three factions signed a cooperation treaty, effectively establishing the alliance and paving the way for the merger. The three factions would establish economic and political ties, even holding the first democratic elections in Keinett's history. Merger With the arrival of 1.10 in early 2017, the three factions merged de facto. The merger was made de jure shortly afterwards. The first structure of the faction was a hut located on a mountain northeast of Trubino, in what is now Kumgang City National Park. The base of the faction was eventually built on an island in the ocean and became the capital, Trubino. The faction held its first united elections, with Salater from the United Alliance Conservative Party winning the presidential bid while MCTech from the United Alliance Red Party won the vice-presidential bid. The faction would see an unprecedented boom, with the population rising to three digits in five months and the mass reclamation and expansion of Trubino. Outwards expansion The faction continued its expansion of the capital. At the same time, the faction expanded beyond the borders of the capital, with the establishment of Kumgang City National Park. Under MCTech's short term as president, the city of Negeri Lapan was set up just south of the capital. The faction then built a state-of-the-art highway - Interfaction 1 (I-1), linking Trubino to Wyrin, 35km away, via the town of Centreville. This facilitated expansion, with the subsequent establishment of oblasts and the establishment of the towns of Dereivor and Greston. 2018 Until March, United Alliance invested huge amount of resources to develop territories outside Trubino. This made new villages established, Vacation and Grasses. In early April, UA defined a new aim: Construct a major industrial centre, which would produce huge amounts of resources. New Dereivor city was established for the aim. As of 17th June 2017, the city's aims are not fulfilled yet. After negotiations between both sides, Wyrin Republic(now: Wyrin Autonomous oblast) merged with United Alliance in 31st May, 2018. The Merging Contract was signed during the Inauguration Day ceremony. However, after many KC1 scandals that involved Wyin Autonomous oblast's governor Matej_, UA Government voted to call off Matej. As a result, Wyrin Autonomous oblast seceded from UA, becoming independent faction since November. 2019 In 2019 faction saw unprecedented expansion, having more than 6000 chunks claimed under direct rule. In 18th May the first UHD(or also orthophoto) map was created by UA Government, which led to drastic increase of area from 56400 chunks(14.43 sq km) (Dec 2017) to 592750 chunks(151.744 sq km) as of 20th July 2017. Along with drastic increase of area, more than 25 villages were incorporated into UA, during May-July UA saw rise of 2 new UA cities, Tennon and Centerville and population rise by 9.5% since 1st Jan 2019. = Geography The geography of the UA is diverse, with extremes from the tundras of New Oulu Oblast to the sandy beaches of Dereivor. Political geography The UA does not have any direct borders with other factions. As of 14 December 2017, 2820 chunks (0.72 sq km) of land is under direct rule, while at least 56,440 chunks (14.43 sq km) of land is administered as part of the faction but is currently unoccupied. Demographics As of 1st June 2018, UA population is 187. 38 members(20.3%) are UA predecessors who were part of Binary Republic or TechRepublic at some point. From 5th November to 3rd December UA population faced a recession(falling from 127 to 124), followed by a rapid population growth through the month. There are 3 cities in UA(5 before the settlement reform): # Trubino(pop. 131) # Zuri(pop. 3) # New Dereivor(pop. 2) Economy Since late May 2017, UA predecessors are minority in UA but only 5 of them have total of 671996 KC1 dollars, which is almost 95% of UA members' total wealth. United Alliance is the wealthiest faction on KC1(2nd being GloryCity). It's diamond vault contains about 6912 diamonds and UA members have total of about 709156 KC1 dollars.